1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the game of golf and more particularly to a device for marking the location of a golf ball that is to be lifted off of the surface of a putting green.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rules of the game of golf allow a golf ball to be lifted from the surface of a putting green for cleaning of the ball and to keep it from being a distraction or an obstruction to other golfers. Such a lifted ball must be marked to insure that when it is replaced it will be returned to the same spot from which it was lifted. Not only do the rules of golf permit such ball removal, it is a common practice, and courtesy for a golfer to remove and mark a ball and replace it when it becomes his turn to putt. The golf rules specify that a ball marker be placed immediately behind the ball and that in the event that such a marker should interfere with the play, stance or stroke of another golfer, it should be placed one or more putter head lengths to one side.
As a result of these rules and the etiquette, many golfers carry a ball marker in their pocket and some simply employ a coin, such as a dime, for this purpose. Many specialized ball markers have been suggested and used. However, the most common ball marker being used is a disc about the size of a dime with a peg, or prong, extending axially from one of the planar surfaces of the disc-shaped body. This type of marker is shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,622,157 and 3,895,797.
In using a ball marker of the type described immediately above, a golfer laterally moves the marker to a position proximate and at least partially under the ball to insure that he does not violate the provisions of the rules relating to placing the marker immediately behind the ball. When in this position, the golfer presses down on the ball marker to cause the peg to penetrate the surface of the putting green and thereby positively locate the marker. This same basic marker locating technique is employed when a coin is used, and even though the coin does not have an axial peg, most golfers will press the coin down into the grass to make sure that it is lying flat and that it won't be moved by the grass or present an obstruction should another golfer's ball pass over the marker when it is being putted.
Other ball markers of this same general type have been suggested, such as in U.S. Pat. No. D. 233,897, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,735,736 and 2,107,944.
There are several shortcomings of the above described prior art ball markers. Although these ball markers can, if carefully placed, mark the ball with regard to the in-line distances from the hole with a fair degree of accuracy, they do depend on the care taken by the golfer, and they do not make provisions for clearly defining the lateral disposition of the ball. Most of the time this does not represent a problem, however, golfers have been known to unintentionally, and in some instances intentionally, advance or laterally relocate the ball an inch or more when replacing it to improve the lie of the ball, take advantage of a more favorable putting surface contour, or the like. Such moving, whether intentional or unintentional, can result in a two-stroke penalty.
Another problem associated with the prior art ball markers results from the manner in which they are placed, and subsequently removed from, immediately behind the ball. In order to properly accomplish such placement and removal, the marker must be moved laterally toward and at least partially under the ball as hereinbefore mentioned. Should the ball marker, the golfer's fingers or hand hit the ball and cause it to move, a one-stroke penalty is imposed.
The rules of golf etiquette calls for golfers, or caddies, to avoid walking on the "line" of a golf ball to be putted. The "line" is imaginary and is considered to be the line between the ball and the hole into which the ball is to be putted. The reason for this is that the weight of a golfer will cause a depression in the putting surface which could deflect a putted golf ball from its intended path. Such depressions will disappear eventually due to the inherent resiliency of the soil and the grass, but they do not return to normal for some time as determined by the condition, or state of the green, depth of the depression, and the like. All knowledgable golfers are very careful not to walk in the line of a golf ball, but sometimes it happens unintentionally simply because they failed to see the ball marker due to its size. Such depressions, although smaller, are also formed when a golfer presses down on the ball marker to imbed the peg in the green or to flatten a coin-type marker. These forces exerted on the ball marker can result in a depression which will last for about 10 minutes or more depending on the amount of force exerted and the condition of the putting green.
The prior art ball markers are easy to lose, difficult to find amongst the coins in a golfer's pocket, and have other problems due to their size. One shortcoming is the relatively low visibility factor of the prior art golf ball markers. Most golfers spend some time looking from various locations at the ball, its position relative to the hole, the line, and the like, in an attempt to determine just what to do when they putt. Such lining-up, reading the green, and otherwise looking over the situation is very difficult, and in many instances impossible, to do from a distance while others are putting due to the low visibility factor of the prior art ball markers. This results in delays in the game, in that most of the time, the golfer must wait until he has replaced his ball before he can begin lining-up his putt.
In tournament play, mostly on a professional level, most people in the gallery and television camaras cannot see the prior art ball markers which can be annoying to avid fans and can cause problems for the announcers. Unless an announcer happened to see the ball before it was removed and marked, and remembers its location, he cannot report the lie, distances or other circumstances concerning a ball to be putted until after it has been replaced. And, the T.V. audience cannot see the prior art ball markers at all.
In most instances, the prior art golf ball markers are distributed free as promotional devices to advertise the products or services of the companies which distribute the markers. Due to the relatively small size of the prior art markers, they cannot realistically be considered as an effective advertising medium and therefore, they are not very attractive to some companies which might otherwise be interested.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved golf ball marker which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.